A Troubled World
by PardonMyImage
Summary: In the Realm, Alician, A Royal Priestess of Quel' Andraeus, is faced with horrible hardship. First, the love of her life, left her to fight a battle with werewolves and has never come back since. Second, her own city was over run by a group called the "Shades", and has left her injured and hiding. Will she ever see her love again? And will she be able to get her city back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've written up another old story of mine. How exciting! It's off of World of Warcraft (kind of). I'm a little sad I don't have much time in my schedule for writing, but I hope I'll be able to finish my stories in time! Hope you enjoy! Oh, Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft. Though that'd be cool :) Extra note: The "{ }" symbols are to explain past moments, memories, or dream sequences. Enjoy! Do comment if you'd like :) **

* * *

A Troubled World

Chapter: 1

Sigh. A week. A whole week. Alician let out another lingering sigh.

"Alician, come back inside. It's getting cold out." A certain Priest hollered from the cathedral doors.

"Coming!", even though she still sat for a moment, her eyes fixated far past the mountains to where Alcum had left her. The sun was setting, and it was, in fact, getting a little chilly. If he were here, by now she would have his arms around her. Leaping from off a branch she had been sitting on, she dropped down to her feet and strutted to where the Priest was waiting.

"Your prayers are finished, yes?" The priest brought his arm around her, seeing her shiver from the coldness outside.

"Yes Father Yuan. All finished." She nodded. "Good." He smiled and glanced down, looking at what was once white, was now covered in dirt, robes. Smiling, her face went hot from embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed my child, we will have them cleaned in no time. I worry your other clothes have not yet been sown together all the way." He gave a smile. "Thank you again Father. If it wasn't for you and Tryant, I wouldn't be here." Which was true. A while ago, her kingdom was over run by a civilization called the Shades. They were a group of vicious men, using dark arts to their will. While she tried to protect the city square, Alician had been hit with a magic outburst, causing her to suffer heavy wounds. Watching as the place where she once lived being torn apart all around her, she quickly evaded; though it was against the ruled of being a Royal Priestess. Though she could barely walk, she was able to find this church and was healed by a trainer priest names Tyrant. Ever since then she hid herself in this church.

"It is my pleasure." He bowed, turning swiftly to another room in the church. "Oh," He said turning to face her direction, "Tyrant wanted to see you. I believe he is waiting for you in your room?" He nodded and walked away.

She nodded and glided through the crowded church, heading for her room.

"What are you doing?" Alician shook her head as she watched Tyrant look up from her bed. "Is it bad I'm on your bed?" Tyrant asked, giving a wicked smile as he sat up. "What were you doing out there? Thinking about your lost love?" He looked at her and tilted his head.

"What is it to you anyways? You don't know anything." She snapped at him, but glanced quickly out the window towards the center of the room.

"Alician…" Tyrant sat up and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her into a hug. Her body told her to pull away, but somehow the hug felt comfortable.

"He has to come back….has to…." In the back of her mind she saw flashes of Alcum falling to the ground, bleeding from head to toe.

"He's not coming back Alician. I've told you before and I'll say it again. If he told you he was coming back, wouldn't he be here by now?" He whispered into her ear softly, touching her ear with his lips.

Alician quickly pulled away from him. "Don't say that. And don't do that. He IS coming back, and I will find him." She hadn't noticed her hands had balled into fists. "Calm down. I-" He took a step to her. "Get out. Now." She demanded, flinging her arm and pointed to the door. Tyrant slowly sighed in frustration and walked out the door. After he had left, she glanced out the window one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

{"Alcum! Wait, come back!" She ran through the dark, looking at his back. "Wait!"}

Alician woke with a fright, shivering and clinging to her bed sheets. Good, it was just a dream. She suddenly looked around the room, feeling as though someone had been in it. Yet no one was there. She sighed and slipped her blanket back over her head. Her head hurt and she felt so alone. She just wanted to stay here forever, curled in the dark with just herself. Maybe Tyrant was right. Maybe he wasn't coming back after all. She missed the way he hugged her, so tight, yet so warm. The way he looked at her, and she felt as though he was looking right through her into her soul. She blinked as a tear slid down her cheek. No. No tears today. She flug her blanket off her body as she sat up and slid her hands into her sandy brown hair.

"Alician? Breakfast is ready if you want some." She could her Tyrant's voice from the other side of her door.

"Ok. I'll be right there." Her jaw clenched. She had to leave. She wasn't healed all the way, but she had to get out of here. Find something to do with her life besides sitting and waiting.

She flinched as a branch scratched her face from a nearby tree. She stumbled on the roots that hooked into the ground as sweat dripped from her temples. How long has she been walking? It felt like hours, yet the sun still hadn't set. Rustling of leaves from afar off silenced her thoughts. Crouching behind a bush, she heard the bustling of horse's hooves.

"I still can't believe this happened. I thought the Shades wanted nothing from us." A voice of one man said as though a whisper. "Can you believe what happened to Alician? She was the most powerful priestess we had." A sharp voice answered the first. A sudden gasp from Alician startled the men, as the bustling came to a stop. "Did you hear that?" The sharp voice man said, as he flew off his horse, his green haired pony tail flipping as he did. Alician knew this man. His name was Archoff, one of her commanders she put in charge. The other had normal brown hair, long, but short enough for a bob cut. His name was Charful, though everyone called him Char. "No. Did you?" Char said, shifting his weight on his horse. Archoff moved silently, bending his knees to make sure no one saw him. Alician sunk down deeper into the bushes. Good God, if they saw her, what would they think? Think she was a coward for running away? Quel' Andraeus was under attack, and everyone was dead! She had to go, so that she could come back and take back city that was once hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Show yourself!" Archoff sputtered, sliding his broad sword out from its sheath. Suddenly from across the tree's, a body came into view, out from hiding. Tyrant? What was he doing? "My apologizes, my dear warriors." Tryant's Priest robes were stricken with dirt. Archoff pointed his sword, "State your name and business." "My name is Tyrant. I am a wandering Priest, looking for healing for others." His face was the same, though Alician noticed a glance in her direction. Archoff slowly brought his sword down. "I apologize as well. Our city was attacked, so we are doing our best to keep our guard." He looked at Char, who nodded his head. "Apology accepted. Please, continue as you were." Tyrant smiled and guided them towards a path.

"You can come out now." Tyrant said allowed, grinning as he did. Alician stood, making her way through the bushes. "You.. you knew I was there?" She asked with hesitation. "Of course. You think I wouldn't notice you were gone?" he laughed. "Well, I guess your right. But I owe you my thanks." She gave a heartful smile. "Now where exactly were you going? Will you come back? You're not healed." Tyrant slipped his body out from under his robes, draping them around Alician. She gave a sigh, "I guess I should. No point in going on." She snuggled to the robes in the cold, walking along side him. "Yuan was worried about you, you know." He said as he looked at her. "I'm sure he was. He's worried about everyone." She lifted her shoulders so that the robes covered her chin, "But I know that's not what you want to say." Tyrant looked away, gulping loudly as he did. "I received a message from the council," He stopped, and she watched as his eyes slid up to hers. "Alcums dead."

Alician's heart stopped. Suddenly the cold was no bother to her. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. "..w-what?" She slowly slid out her mouth, as she held in the tears so hard her body began to shake. Tyrant's face began to sullen. "He's dead Alician. Killed by werewolves." She couldn't believe it. No. It can't be true. No…. her legs caved in as she slowly slid to the ground. After Tyrant had gone down beside her, putting his arms around her, she had no choice but to let the tears take their course down her cheeks, her screaming interrupting the soundless forest. "Alician.. I'm so sorry…" Tyrant tightened his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. Her body shook violently, her screaming and crying hurt her throat, but it just couldn't stop.

Alician slowly woke up in her usual bed, her eyes swollen from crying herself to sleep. What was she to do with her life? No more waiting for the person she loved the most to come and take her away from her lonely world. No more cuddling in the trees. No more kissing those beautiful lips. A tear slid down her cheek again. She couldn't bear to say his name anymore. No, she couldn't even bear to think of him without tears filling her eyes. After an hour, she wiped the remaining tears from her face and sat up, fixing her hair and getting dressed. Sitting on her bed, she thought about what she was going to do. After a while of thinking, she knew exactly what to do. Go back and talk to the Shades.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"And what exactly are you proposing, 'Lady Alician'?" "I want to join the Shades Reign in order to keep this realm safe from the outcasts." The dark eyed elf starred into her eyes. "And you say the outcasts are more powerful then us?" He asked, his voice filling the whole room. "I'm sure by any means, if our Alliance can't stop them, neither can you. No disrespect my king." Alician looked straight back at his eyes. The outcasts she had learned about were an unknown sort. All she knew for certain is that they were a gigantic group that fed off of living souls and were cast out years ago by the Alliance. Alician felt if she could get both the Shades and Alliance to work together, they could keep the outcasts from attacking and killing off everything. She could tell his mind was in deep thought, so he must have disregarded the rude comment. "Fine. I can trust you Priestess Alician. But if you are ever to traitor your king Laiyfor, your head will be mine." "Of course."

After several long months, Alician's plan was dragging successfully. She sat in her bedroom courters, pulling her long, now reddish brown hair back into a ponytail. It was time for her to resume hiding at the church, until the Alliance heard about the Shades taking her city. A knock at the door revealed Laiyfor, his purple hair was fading fast from minor illness. She bowed, but he shook his head and patted her shoulder." I am glad we have become friends, Alician. My days are growing shorter, but I hope to see this plan of yours turn out wonderfully. I will accept the Alliances help if they accept mine." He smiled. She stood up and hugged the old elf king, "I am also glad, Laiyfor. I am very grateful of your gracious actions to me." She said as she pulled away. He nodded and took her hands, revealing the Shades crest's on the empty area below her thumbs. It was shaped as a circle with two lines that crossed as an 'X', along with another circle was put around the point where the two lines intersected. "Show these to us if your trust is questioned. I will miss you." He hugged her again before she left.

"Alician!" A broad, muscular man waved his arm from afar off. Alician smiled. Tyrant. "Hi." She smiled as Tyrant scooped her up and twirled her around. "I'm so glad your back. I missed you so." He hugged her tightly. "I missed you too. But now I'm back for a while. And we can catch up. How's Yuan?" Tyrant pulled away, "He's with the council. They called his yesterday. I guess they needed his healing or something like that." He shrugged and walked to the church beside her. "Oh." She clenched her jaw. Don't think about him Alician. Don't. "How are you Tyrant? I see you've been working hard." She smiled as she elbowed him in the side. "Hey." He smiled and grabbed her hand, "I only want to keep you safe." Alician blushed, looking down.

As she threw her stuff in the corner of her room, Alician sighed and fell down on her old bed, breathing in the familiar smell. "How was talking with the Alliance?" Tyrant asked, laying down beside her. "What? Oh, good. Very good." She lied, looking at him. He smiled, "Good." She sat up, brushing her bangs from the side of her face. "Stressful, but good." Tyrant sat up as well, and looked at her without saying a word back. Before she could react, he slid his hand along her cheek before leaning in and kissing her lightly. She felt herself grin, before kissing him back. She felt his hands move around her body, and the kissing became more vigorous. Before his hands reached the ends of her shirt, she pulled away. "Not in the church Tyrant! How awful." She shook her head but let out a small giggle. He breathed hard but stopped, and stood up. "Next time." He gave his usual wicked smile, before leaving the room.

After he left, she sighed. Tyrant was the only one who loved her now. She didn't mind, because it took her mind off HIM for a while. She shook her head. Stop that. Focus on thinking about something else. Like her plan. All she had to do now was wait until the Alliance hears about the destruction of Quel' Andraeus, then she would have to put her self on trial. Of course the Shades were enemies of the Alliance, but the only reason she formed an alliance with them was to convince the Alliance of a threat bigger than the Shades; the outcasts. She didn't quite know what the outcasts consisted of, but she knew from the Shades that they were big enough to threaten their Realm. Alician let out a sigh. She wished this would be so much easier than it really was. But she knew it was worth the time, even though the council didn't listen to her half the time anyways. The safety of the Realm was on her shoulders now.


End file.
